Spider-Man (Miles Morales)
Spider-Man (Miles Morales) |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} Spider-Man (Miles Morales) is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio In an alternate reality where Peter Parker died while protecting his friends and family, teenager Miles Morales was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider and discovered that he now possessed the same powers as his fallen idol. With the world mourning the loss of one of their greatest heroes, Miles decided to take on the mantle of Spider-Man. Miles knows that with great power must come great responsibility, but can he live up to the legacy set before him? Stats Abilities *'When Attacked:' Miles' underdeveloped Spider Senses grant him 5 charges of Evasion at the beginning of the fight. Each charge grants him a chance to Dodge incoming attacks at the cost of 1 charge. *'Passive:' Whenever an opponent uses a Special Attack, Miles gains 2 charges of Evasion to help him better avoid imminent danger. Signature Ability *'Venom Blast' **Miles better learns to use his Venom Blasts to incapacitate his foes and tear apart technology. Special Attacks *'Triple Web Shot' **Three well placed shots from a barrowed set of fantastic web shooters. *** chance to inflict Weakness, decreasing the target's Attack by for seconds. *'Pow! Thwack! Sizzle!' **One punch, one roundhouse kick, one backflip kick, then a double dose of Venom Blast. ***Miles' unpredictable Venom Blast has varying effects based on Champion Class. The chance to activate a Venom blast is increased by up to 12% the smaller the target is. ****'Science and Cosmic Champions:' 65% chance to Stun the opponent for 2.5 seconds. ****'Tech and Skill Champions:' 60% chance to Power Drain the opponent, removing 28% of the opponent's Max Power. ****'Mystic and Mutant Champions:' 70% chance to Fatigue the opponent, reducing Critical Hit Rate by 18% for 7 seconds. *'Flurry of Blows' **Mr. Morales does his absolute best to break his current record for most successful kicks to the face. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *As Morales' detrimental effects are all attached to specific Special Attacks, knowledgeable players can avoid Willpower by avoiding these attacks when necessary, and instead use his third Special Attack, which has good damage, but no detrimental effects to trigger Willpower from. *Against Champions without Willpower, Morales can stack up multiple detrimental effects in order to weaken his foe and increase his own survivability. *Morales has one of the best survivability rates against Special Attacks in the game, with an inherent ability to dodge them as soon as they're activated, as his Evasion ability grants him multiple charges when the attack is first initiated. Weaknesses *Like many Spider-Verse Champions, Morales has low base health, leaving him vulnerable to third Special Attacks which his Evasion cannot interact with. Smart players will need to bait out Special Attacks and stack up Evasion charges to avoid earlier Special Attacks. Recommended Masteries *'Precision' and Cruelty: Like many Spider-Verse Champions, Morales has a high base Critical Hit Rate and Critical Damage Rate. Enhancing these two strengths even further will allow Miles a large damage output, while his Venom Blast and Enfeeble effects give him the control he needs to keep the opponent weaker and with a much lower damage output. *'Serum Science' and Physical Resistance: While Miles’ passive Evasion ability grants him a decent level of survivability, his low health and armor could use a boost. Grabbing these two Masteries will help avoid defeat in instances when Morales gets hit too often early on in the fight. *'Inequity:' As Miles can place multiple detrimental effects on the opponent through his Enfeeble and Venom Blast effects, this mastery can provide him with a layer of defenses to ensure that mistakes made during the fight aren’t nearly as punishing. Trivia *Deadpool makes a cameo in Spider-Man (Miles Morales)' second Special Attack. . YouTube. January 7, 2016. Character Inspiration *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) is based on Miles Morales' version of Spider-Man after Peter Parker's death in the Ultimate Universe. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Science